Causing trouble on the first day
by Loveistrue29
Summary: Summery inside. Sorry for being a pain. :) It's a Big Four/ The Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons story. Astrid is Rapunzel. Includes Rose Wesley, Scorpios Malfoy, Albus and James Potter, Teddy Lupin as students and Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood as teachers. Please review.
1. Chapter 1- Trouble

**Hay readers. I know I haven't finished my other two stories, I do have some excuses but mostly it's cus I'm to god damn lazy. :) Anyhow I hope you enjoy this story. I'm obsessed with The Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon/the big four so I decided to write this and... You probably don't care. Do you? Soooo on with the story. Oh and I don't own the characters or Hogwarts. feel free to correct any mistakes. **

**Summery: **On their first day of their first year of Hogwarts Hiccup and Astrid/Rapunzel cause an uproar by flying to school on Stormfly and Toothless. Jack Frost's also in trouble for freezing the train. With three teenage trouble makers on her hands McGonagall thinks that her situation couldn't get any worse but when Merida arrives a day late there's no way to put her into a house so with Hiccup, Jack and Astrid she must prove that she belongs at Hogwarts. But when a Malfoy's son starts suturing up trouble not everything goes as planed.

Chapter 1- Trouble

Hiccup's P.O.V

"Have you got everything you need son?" Dad asks as we near the take-off cliff. "Yes Dad. Even my wand." I say, exasperated. I glance over at Astrid, who's parents are asking similar questions, she just roles her eyes and mounts Stormfly. I follow suite and hoist myself onto Toothless. "I can't believe it, my boy. Going to Hogwarts. Your Mum would be proud Hiccup." Dad begins to get teary at the mention of Mum. "Dad, people are watching." I say matter-of-factly. That stops his tears, the great Stoick the Vast would _never _show his soft side to his fellow Vikings. "Off you go now son." He says in his 'chef' voice. "Be careful Hiccup, you too Astrid." Dad says as we rise into the air. "WAIT!" Astrid's Mum yells. "YOU FORGOT YOUR HELMET ASTRID!" I hear Astrid sigh and make a hurried landing to pick up her helmet. I quickly check my own helmet is secure on my head. A few minuets later Berk's just a tiny dot behind us. "Gods!" Astrid exclaims. "I thought we were never going to leave."

"I know." I groan. "The amount of people who decided to say good bye."

"What do you expect? Four hero's left the village to go to Hogwarts."

"I guess." I shrug as we fly over the sea. "Good thing your Mum remembered your helmet, we're probably going to need them."

** Several hours later-Hogwarts**

"Just what _exactly _where you thinking?" Our new headmistress yells at us. "Flying two _dragons _to school. You're lucky the Ministry allows dragons the country nowadays!"

"We're sorry Professor." Astrid says meekly. "It's just..."

"We didn't nave another way of getting here." I finish for her. "Really Mr Haddock? What was wrong with the train?"

"We didn't have a way of getting to London." Professor McGonagall sighs deeply and sinks into her chair, casting a disapproving look at our dragons. "Where did you think we could put a pair of dragons?"

"We thought you already had dragons." Astrid throws a terrified glance at me. "Why on Earth did you think that?"

"Well, this is a school of magic so..." I trail off. Before the headmistress can say anything there's a loud knock on the door. "Come in." The door swings open to reveal a humungous man in a furry coat, holding a white haired boy by the scruff of his black wizard robes. "Got another trouble makin' first year for yer Professor. Cault this one frezzin the train."

"Leave him here Hagrid ." The man called Hagrid drops the boy unceremonly on the floor and leaves the office. "Sit." Professor McGonagall says sharply to the boy, his bare feet don't even touch the floor as he makes his way over to the desk. He wiggles his eyebrows at us and I hear Astrid let out a bark of laughter. "The three of you are banned from the sorting ceremony, you'll have to wait until next year to be sorted into your houses. Excuse me now. I have to sort your class mates." The professor say as she makes her way to the door. "Wait. Professor, where are we meant to sleep?" Astrid stands up, McGonagall sighs. "Follow me."

Astrid's P.O.V

She leads me, Hiccup and the white haired boy out her office, down the moving staircase, along the hall, through several tapestries till we reach the entrance hall. "Through that door there are three bedrooms. You'll sleep in there for now." The headmistress turned away. "Professor, what about our dragons?" Hiccup asks. "I'll send them down. I assume you want them with you."

"Thank you Professor." Hiccup say to her retreating back. "What did you two do?"

"Hu?" Me and Hiccup turn to face the white haired boy who's sitting on top of a staff. "What did you two do to get you into trouble?" He ass, a playful glint in his eyes. "We rode our dragons to school." Hiccup shrugs. "Whoa."

"What did you do?"

"I froze the Hogwarts express."

"Cool." Hiccup grins. Boys!. "Jack Frost." The boy holds out his hand. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." Hiccup shakes the boys hand. He snorted. "Your name's funny."

"It's meant to scare away trolls." Jack grins at him. "I'm Astrid Rapunzel Hofferson. Not that you'd care." I say grumpily, crossing my arms. Jack takes in my floor length braid, spikey leather skirt, horned helmet and double headed axe. (that's strapped to my back) "My humble apologies ma'am." He bows. "Don't make me hit you." I say threateningly. "Gee thanks." Jack says sarcastically. "Why are you guy's wearing horned helmets?" He asks suddenly. "We're Vikings." I say. Jack opens his mouth to say something but he's interrupted by a dragon roar from the marble staircase. Hiccup and I spin round to see Toothless and Stormfly barrelling towards us. Hiccup closes his eyes and holds out his hand as Toothless comes nearer but instead of knocking him to the ground Toothless skids to a stop and licks Hiccups outstretched hand. Suddenly I feel Stormfly crash into me and I go tumbling to the ground. Stormfly's slobber coated my face seconds later. "Thanks Stormfly." I say, scrambling to my feet. Jack's doubled up laughing so I drop my axe on him. "Who's laughing now?" I smile sweetly at him groaning on the floor. "Come on Hiccup." I step over Jack and open the wooden door. Behind it is a short corridor with four doors along it, ending in a large siting room. "Why's there four doors?" I ponder. "Don't know but it looks like this room's yours." Hiccup says looking at the first door. "How can you tell?" I look at the simple blue door with Stormfly on it. "Oh." Hiccup roles his eyes at me and continues to look at the doors. "This one's Jacks, it's got a snowball on it. This one's mine, see there's Toothless. But who's is this?" I look at the door.

**"KATIE! GET OVER HERE THERE'RE DRAGONS IN THE ENTRANCE HALL!" **I look at Hiccup in alarm. "Come on." He runs back down the corridor and out the door with me close behind him. Stormfly and Toothless are surrounded by curious students. "Move." We elbow our way through the crowd. "Why've they got saddles on?" One boy asks his friend. Our dragons look really happy to see us, so happy in fact that they run towards us for the second time today. The people around us scream and run or cover. The dragons skid to a halt in front of us and start licking us. "Not again! Stop it Stormfly!" I push her away, laughing. The students look on in wonder."What you lot stirring at?" I ask, reaching for my axe. Hiccup lays a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Don't. It'll only make it worse."

"Who are you?" A voice behind us says. We turn to see a girl with a gleaming 'P' badge on her robes. "We're Vikings." I say proudly. "I didn't ask what." She crosses her arms across her yellow and black robes. " Oh names. I don't know? Who are we Astrid?" Hiccup look at me with a grin. "I'm not sure Hiccup. At home we're war hero', dragon trainers, dragon riders..." I count on my fingers. "Alright you stupid first years. What house are you in? And who's the kid on the ground?"

"We're not in a house. And he kid on the floor is Jack" Hiccup scowls. "And I'm pretty sure you're not aloud to use magic in the corridors." I say, swinging my axe. "Astrid. Put the axe away." Hiccup sighs. "You should listen to your boyfriend kid. You could poke someone's eye out with that." The 'P' badge girl grins. I lob my axe and it narrowly misses her ear. "how dare you!" The girl cries in indignation. "Hoxie..."

"ANNABELL BARSON!" A tall male teacher yells from yet another set of stairs. "Thirty points from Hufflepuff for trying to hex first years."

"Sorry Professor Longbottom." The girl says. "Get out of her. The lot of you!" The crowd quickly leaves. The Professor turns to us. "Shouldn't you be getting to bed?" He asks handing me back my axe. "Yes Professor." Jack says, finally regaining consciousness. "Of you go then." We turn and enter the corridor, this time the dragons follow us. "Night guys." I hear Jack mumble. "Night." Hiccup say. "See you in the morning." I go into my room. I barely take in the splendour of the blue and yellow four poster bed before I fall into it's soft pillows and disappear into dream land.

**Chapter 1 is finished yay. Please review and what ever else. If you be mean to me expect a big rant back at you so you are warned. **


	2. Chapter 2-Princess Merida

**Hay readers! Chapter two here in this one we meet Merida yay! It's not a very long chap sorry. :-) Feel free to correct any mistakes for me. **

**Chapter two- Princess Merida.**

Merida's P.O.V

"Come on Angus." I encourage my horse. "We're going to miss the ceremony." I say through gritted teeth as we gallop out the dense forest. We skid to a stop by a wooden hut as the caste comes into view, it's windows lighting up the morning sky. Suddenly Angus rears and his nostrils flare. "Whoa boy. It's ok." I stroke his neck to calm him down. Then out of now where a huge dog jumps at us, causing Angus to buck. I let out a surprised scream as I tumble onto the mossy ground below. The dog advances on me and bares it's fangs. I jump to my feet and draw an arrow. "BACK FANG!" A voice booms from near the hut, the dog withdraws his teeth and runs back to the voice. "Don't move. Or I'll shoot!" The voice calls out. "Same to you lad." A giant of a man comes out of the hut, pointing a crossbow at me. "Who are you?" He askes. "I." I stand up straighter. "Am Princess Merida of the DanBroch clan and I _will _use this bow." I say threateningly. "What are yer doin here?"

"I'm a student you moron."

"I ain't never seen you before."

"I'm a first year. And are you saying you _don't_ believe a Scottish worrier Princess?"

"Eh?" The giant man grunts, still not lowering his crossbow. "Would you like to see my letter?" I sigh. "Let's see it." I carefully put my arrow back into my quiver and reach into my clock pocket. I pull out the thick envelope and pass it the man. After a quick look at the front of the envelope he passes it back. "Alright, I believe yer. Why didn' yer come on the train yesterday?"

"What! I'm a day late?"

"It's six in the morning girl!"

"Damn it. Damn you boys!" I punch a nearby tree, causing several leaves and twig to fall into my hair. "My little brother stole my letter and gave it to my dads dogs." I explain, seeing Rubeus' bemused face. "Come on. I'll take yer to Professor McGonagall."

"Hang on a moment." I put two fingers in my mouth and let out a piercing whistle out, Angus peers out worriedly from behind a tree. "Come on ya silly horse." I swing myself onto him and follow the game keeper.


	3. Chapter 3- Breakfast Brawl

Chapter 3- Breakfast Brawl

Astrid's P.O.V

I wake up a about seven in the morning to Stormfly nibbling on my toes. "Stormfly! That tickles!" I giggle. As I swing myself out of bed I take a look around my room. It's a biggish room with a wooden desk under the window, next to that there's a big bookcase on one side and a wardrobe on the other. Across the room there's a empty fire place with a comfy looking chair next to it. There's a large burn mark next to my bed. "Stormfly." I look at her, she tries (and fails) to look innocent. I shake my head at her and start to unpack.

I'm just putting my last spell book on the bookshelf when there's a timid knock on my door. "Come in." I call, striating my school skirt. Hiccup pokes his scruffy head round my door. "Jack and I were wondering if you wanted to come to breakfast."

"Hang on a sec." I reach for my red lather over skirt and fasten it around my waist, grabbing my wand I follow Hiccup with Stormfly behind me. "Morning Astrid." Jack say sleepily. "Oh, you remembered my name." I say. "Shup." He yawns. "Do you think we can bring the dragons?" I ask as we make our way into the disserted entrance hall. "Don't see why not." Hiccup shrugs.

"Guys, someone's followed us out of our... rooms." Jack says turning round. "What?" I spin round to see a girl with frizzy red hair closing the door behind her. "Hay!" I call out to her. "Why where you in our rooms?" I cross my arms. "Oh. I was wondering who's the other rooms are." She grins through a thick accent. "I arrived this morning." She blows a stray curl out her eyes. "I'm Merida, princess of the DanBroch Clan. Who are you?"

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." Hiccup bows. I role my eyes at him. "I'm Astrid Rapunzel Hofferson."

"And I, am Jack Frost." Jack leans down to kiss her hand, but she knees him in the stomach. "Don't even try it."

"Not again." He groans from the floor. "Aw. Wee lamb." She smirks down at him and turns to me and Hiccup. "Nice dragons." She grins at us. "Thanks." I grin back. I think I'm going to like this girl. "I see you're not in houses." She notices our lack of house colours. "Yeah, we kinda got band from the ceremony." I say sheepishly. "How?" She takes my arm and we leave Hiccup and Toothless to sort out Jack. "We rode our dragons to school instead of taking the train." I say as we enter the great hall. It falls silent as we walk down the isle. "Where are we meant to sit?" Merida whispers to me. I shrug at her and glance around. Everyone's staring at Stormfly. Good thing there aren't many people in here. "There." I point to a small table in one corner. I wonder where the teachers are. I think as Merida drags me over. "Oh. They have Haggis!" Merida squeals. "What's Haggis?" I ask as we sit down. "It's the greatest food ever. Here, try some." She plonks a large piece of black stuff on my plate. I take a tentative bite. "It's good. What is it?" I ask "Sheep's stomach." Merida shrugs and digs into her who haggis. I quickly throw mine to Stormfly and ladle sausages onto my plate.

Suddenly Merida stands up and throws her sword into the table. "What the heck you all looking at?" Surely you've seen a dragon before." She glares around. "Not a tame one." A boy in green and silver robes, stands up too. "So what?" I leap to my feet, my braid swishing around my ankles. "Just because I've got a pet dragon doesn't mean you have to stare at us." I scowl at him. Then Merida taps me on the shoulder and points to the door. Hiccup, Jack and Toothless are standing in the door way. "HAY! HICCUP!" My voice echoes in the nearly empty hall. Hiccup grins at us and they make their way over to us. "What's going on?" Hiccup asks us as we sit down again. "Peoples eyes are boring into our backs." Merida tugs her sword out the table. "So ignore them." Hiccup takes a bite of some bacon. "Easer said the n done." Jack points to the boy who stood up earlier, who's coming over to us. "Who are you?" He stops at our table. "I'm Princess Merida of the DanBroch clan."

"Astrid Rapunzel Hofferson." I go back to my sausages. "You've got a lot of hair." The boy reaches out, I grab his wrist without turning round. "Don't. Touch. The hair." I growl through a mouthful of food. "I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. Me and Astrid are Vikings and dragon riders if that's any help to you." Hiccup scowls. "What kind of name is Hiccup?" The boy snorts. "Shut it, I've got a dragon." Hiccup turns back to the table and grabs some toast. "I'm Jack Frost. Now buzz off, before I freeze you."

"Oh really? How you ganna do that?" The boy raises a sceptical eyebrow and smirks. "I'm the spirit of winter." Jack doesn't even glance up at the boy. "So we have a pair of Vikings, a frost spirit and a princess?"

"Bog off." I say through gritted teeth. "Make me. Viking scum." There's a loud crash as Hiccup tackles the boy to the ground, his fist hovering in the air. "You _ever_ call my girlfriend that again, you'll feel the fury of my dragon."

"Get off me you cripple." I heave Hiccup off the boy and pin the green clad boy the ground with my axe and crouch down by the boy. "That foot was bitten off by a dragon, it's a battle scar and Hiccup is viewed as a hero back on Burk so if you _really _want mass with him you mess with the Viking tribe, I'd better watch out if I was you. And Hiccup, as much as I appreciate the gesture, I can fight my own battles." I stand up and easily pull my axe out of the floor. "Do you know who I am?" The boy stands up. "Nope." Jack grins. "We don't really care ether but I'm sure you're going to tell us." Merida sighs. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy, my father is Draco Malfoy."

"So?" Hiccup shrugs. "My dad's chief Stoick of Berk and Merida's parents are King and Queen of part of Scotland so if you threaten one of us, Jack included, you threaten our parents and I'm sure you don't want an angry Viking tribe atop dragons and a royal family who probably have an army, bearing down on you." Hiccup says airily. "I'll get you Haddock." The boy swaggers back to his table and Hiccup bangs his head on the table. "Me and my big mouth." He groans. "Good goin' Hiccup. Our first proper day at Hogwarts and you've already got an enemy." I say. "We probably should get to class." Jack says. "What do you guys have?"

"Herbolagy." We answer together. "Looks like I'm joining you with that one. Come one." Jack shots into the air, laughing at the looks on peoples faces.

"Hiccup, stop. Your nose is bleeding." I say. "What? Oh shoot." He pinches his nose. "Come here." I beckon him over. "Thanks Astrid." He says as I hand his a lose strand of hair. "What you doin'?" Merida asks as she and Jack come over to watch. "Just watch." Hiccup grins. "You ready?" I ask him. With a quick nod he closes his eyes, bracing himself for pain. "_Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine, make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." _I sing, my hair glowing brighter with each word. Hiccup opens his eyes and tucks the strand behind my ear. "Better?" I ask as we start towards the front doors. "Yeah, thanks." He smiles at me. "wait. What in the name of tartan just happened?" Merida catches up with us. "I have magic hair that heals injuries from a ting scratch to old age, but for some re-grow limbs." I shrug and push open the heavy wooden door. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. It does WHAT?" Jack flies above us. "It heals and glows when I sing and it does some other stuff too."

"What 'other stuff'" Merida asks. "I'll tell you later."

"Hurry up you four! I need to start this class!" The professor who saved us yesterday was standing infront of a group of red and gold clad figures. "Class. I am Professor Longbottom. I'll be teaching you Herbolagy this year. Any questions?" A girl sticks her hand in the air. "Yes Miss.."

"Marson. Who are those four people, Professor and why do they have dragons?"

"I don't know Miss Marson. Why don't ask them after class?" Any more questions?" This time a boy with ruffled black hair throws his hand in the air. "Yes Albus."

"Sir. My mother sends her love." The class brakes into peels of laughter. I see Jack openly laughing but Hiccup and Merida are managing to keep straight faces. I give the boy an encouraging smile. "Thank you Albus." Professor Longbottom pulls open the greenhouse doors. "Mr Haddock, Miss Hofferson can you please leave your dragons outside."

"Yes Professor." We course. "Toothless, stay. We'll be back soon." Hiccup says sternly to his dragon. "Stormfly be a good girl. Don't destroy anything. Ether of you." I glare at Toothless before following Hiccup.

Jack's P.O.V

I'm not paying attention to anything Professor Some-thing-or-other is saying. I'm thinking about Astrid's crazy hair. "MR FROST!" The Professor's voice slices through my thoughts. "Hu?" I look up. "Can you please not freeze the plants? They're used to a more tropical climate."

"What? Oh sorry." I snatch my hand away from what used to be a biting banana tree. The Professor sighs and flick his wand at the plant. The frost instantly disappears and the tree shakes it's self. As the Professor stars talking again. Merida whispers in my ear. "Look at Astrid and Hiccup." I quickly glance at the teach who's explaining something to a girl with ginger hair. I look over my shoulder at my new friends, Hiccup's making daisies pop out of his wand for Astrid who's catching them and making a flower crown. "Looks like they're not as tough as they'd like people to think." I whisper. "Miss DanBroch! Mr Frost!"

"Not again." I grown under my breath. "Detention. For the pair of you. See me after class."

"Yes Professor." Merida says politely.

Merida's P.O.V-After class

"I'd take house points away but seeing as nether of you are in a house. I'll have to give you detention. 10 O'clock Saturday morning in greenhouse one. You can go now." He dismisses us with a wave of his hand. "Come on! We'll be late for Transfiguration." Jack calls for the air. "Hay! No fair! I can't fly!" I yell up at him. "Hold on tight then!" He grabs my hand and pulls me into the air. "Whoa." I gaze around at the almost familiar Scottish countryside. "Jack! You missed the door!"

"Oh shot! Brace yourself!"

"Why?" I never get an answer as we crash through our next classroom window. "Oh, you've arrived!" A happy voice says. "I'm guessing you're Merida and Jack?"

"Yeah, we are Professor."

"Good, take your seats."

"I don't feel to good." I mumble, clutching my head. "You don't look to good." I notice a flash of golden hair. "Astrid?" I ask quietly. "No honey, I'm Professor Lovegood. You're Transfiguration teacher."

"That nice." I try and smile. "Who knows the way to the hospital wing? Ah, Rose can you take Merida to Madam Brown?"

"Yes Professor." I feel someone pick me up and carry me out the classroom. "Thanks." I say weakly. " 's ok. Glad to help." I se a shock of red hair. "You've got the dsame hair as me.2

"That I do. I'm a Wesley. Now shhh." I close my eyes and black out.


	4. Chapter 4- Magic hair

**Ok people, I only have one review. I'm feeling really sad about this. PLEASE review if you read this story. **

**Chapter 4- Magic Hair.**

Merida and the girl called Rose left the classroom. "Jack you complete and utter MORON! You could have both beet killed!" Astrid yells. "Astrid, clam down." I try, all I get is a death look. "Fine!" I sink into my chair. "Now today class I'll be teaching you how to turn a pin into a needle. Take out your wands please everyone." After about forty five minuets of concentrating I manage to create a slightly bent needle. Astrid only manages to hold it for a moment but Jack's pin doesn't do anything, not even wobble. "Well done Hiccup." I jump as the professor looks over my shoulder. "Thanks Professor." I shrug. "All right for some." Astrid mutters. "Try putting all your concentration into the spell. Think about the pin morphing into a needle." Professor Lovegood says to the class. "Jack you're not trying, nether are you Stephaney."

Suddenly a shrill bell rings through the halls of Hogwarts. "We'll carry on next lesion. Off you go now class." We all pile our book into our bags and stamped towards the door. "Jack hang on a moment."

"Not again." He sighs. "You guys go on. I'll catch up with you."

"Ok. We're going to put the dragons in our rooms then go visit Merida." Astrid leaves. "Thanks Jack." I grin at him and follow Astrid.

Jack's P.O.V

"Jack, that was an incredibly silly thing to do."

"Sorry Professor." I look sheepishly at the ground. "I'm not going to punish you Jack. I've got a feeling you've already got detention today." She smiles kindly at me. "Yeah." I say quietly. "Next time you're late just come in through the door please."

"Yes Professor."

"Off you go. I'm sure you're worried about your friend."

"Thanks Professor." I run out the classroom. I'm halfway down the corridor when I realise I have no idea where the heck I'm going. "I wish I had a map." I say leaning against a pillar. "Did someone say map?" A playful voice says behind me. "Who's there?" I say reaching for my shrunken staff. "Hold your fire!" A tall boy in gold and red rodes comes out from behind the pillar. "Have I seen you someone before?"

"Nope. I'd have remembered you. You've probably seen my dad."

"Who's your dad?"

"Harry Potter."

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

"Oh. Then you know my little brother, Albus."

"Oh yeah. He was in my Herbolagy class."

"There you go then. I'm James Potter,, second year. Where was it you wanted to go?"

"What? Oh the hospital Wing."

"Follow me."

"Thanks James."

"No problem. What's your name?"

"Jack Frost."

"Oh! You're the one who froze the train!"

"Yep. That was me." I grin at him. "Pure genius, not even my Uncle Gorge was able to violate the train. Shame it got you banned from the sorting. Bet you'd be in Gryffindor."

"Thanks. My two friends got banned as well, for riding their dragons to school."

"They were in the entrance hall yesterday, weren't they?"

"I think so. I was unconscious."

"Why?"

"Astrid dropped her axe on me."

"Oh. he re we are, the hospital wing."

"Thanks James."

"No problem. See you around Jack." He say and runs off down the corridor. I push open the door. "Jack." Hiccup bacons me over to a bed. "how is she?" I ask, peering at the mass of red curls protruding from the sheets. "I think she's ok. She's just got a massive cut on her head." Hiccup glares at me. "Oh. Where's Astrid?"

"With the nurse. Trying to help."

"Oh. What about the other girl, um Rose?"

"She left a couple of minuets ago. Nice girl."

"Don't let Astrid hear you say that." I grin at him. "Don't let me hear Hiccup say what?" Astrid appears out of no where with a woman in a nurses uniform. "One try Astrid."

"Oh thank you Madam Brown!" Astrid swings her braid over her shoulder and reaches for the band at the bottom. "Miss Hofferson! What are you doing?" Madam Brown asks in shock. "Just watch, please." Astrid looks at her imploringly. "Fine." Astrid pulls out the band and her hair falls gracefully into a pail almost the same height as her. "Whoa, that's a lot of hair." I whisper in awe. "Shut up." Astrid laughs, she pushes Merida's hair off her forehead, I catch a glimpse of a long gagged cut across her hairline before Astrid covers it up with her own golden locks. "_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."_ Astrid's sweet voice fills the room and her hair lights up our faces. "Merlin's Pants!" Madam Brown stares as Astrid removes her hair. "How did you do that?" The nurse asks in wonder, seeing that Merida's cut's gone. "I don't know, it's been doing that as long as I can remember." Astrid shrugs casually. "Can. Can I have a piece?"

"It loses it's power if you cut it."

"Oh." She looks rather disappointed. "Sorry."

"You sure do have a lot of hair Astrid." Merida startles us. "How are you feeling?" I ask. "Fine. No thanks to you Jack." She glares at me. "Sorry." I grin. "Everybody out. You, Princess Merida are staying here. Now out." Madam Brown pushes us out the door. "What are we ganna do now?" I turn to Hiccup and Astrid, both with bundles of hair in their arms. "We've got A History of Magic now. Come on." Hiccup indicates with his head down the corridor. "Where's the classroom?"

"Not sure. Let's ask someone." Hiccup hands Astrid's hair to me. "Excuse me." He stops a boy in blue and white robes. "Where's the History of Magic classroom?"

"I'm going that way, follow me."

"Thanks, come on guys." Hiccup turns and grins at us. "What hose are you guys in?" The boy asks. "We're not." Astrid say, stumbling over some trailing hair. "Why not?" He asks, confused. "WE got banned." Hiccup says, taking back Astrid's hair as we climb some stairs. "Oh. You're _those_ first years."

"Yep." I grin mischievously. "So, what are your names?" He pulls a tapestry aside. "I'm Jack Frost, I froze the train."

"Oh, that's why my trunk was so late."

"She's Astrid Rapunzel Hofferson, don't get her angry or she'll kill you. And He's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, son of a Viking chief. They rode their dragons to school. And Merida's in the hospital wing, she arrived this morning."

"Who's Merida?"

"Princess Merida DanBroch, crazy red hair, always has a weapon on her."

"Oh. Well this is your stop."

"Thanks.."

"Teddy. Teddy Remus Lupin."

"Thanks Teddy." I shoulder the door open for the others. "See you around."

Astrid's P.O.V

I sigh and drop my hair. "Gods! I wish I knew a spell to put it back up."

"We can look for one in the library."

"If we can find it." I grin at him. "When you're quite finished." We look up at the Professor. "Sit." he points to four seats at the front. "You guys go first." I say, not wanting them to step on my hair. I start after them but I feel a sharp yank on my skull. I turn to see a girl in green and silver holding part of my hair in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other. "I wonder what happens if you cut it." She smiles at me viciously. "No." My hands go to my mouth. "OH? You want me to cut it?" She moves the scissors closer to my hair. "Don't, please." I beg. "Why not? There's so much of it. I'm sure won't miss some of it."

"Leave her alone Penelope." The girl who helped Merida stands up. "Shut up Wesley."

"Leave my cousin be." This time the boy called Albus stands up. "You think I'm going to listen to you Potter?" Hiccup stands up. "Let go of Astrid."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hiccup."

"You look like one." Penelope smirks. "Please, let go of my hair." I say with pleading eyes. "No." Penelope goes to cut my hair. "Let go." Hiccup says murderously. "Make me."

"Make me."

"Fine." Hiccup cups his hands round his mouth but before he can make a dragon call I say. "Hiccup. I don't want the dragons involved in this, we have to learn to fight our own battles." I turn, with difficulty towards him. "Ok." He sit down. "Look." I turn back to the girl. "I don't know what your problem is, but please I beg you, in the name of Oden himself, don't cut my hair."

"My problem is you."

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Not just me, my family."

"What?"

"You threatened my brother at breakfast, this means war."

"Blood feud, Hu? Now here's the thing with starting a blood feud with the Hoffersons, what was it again, oh yes. We _always _win. Don't even try."

"You threatening me Viking?"

" I'm proud to be a Viking and yes, I am threatening you. Now, let go of my hair."

"Or what? You can't use your wand."

"Who says I need a wand? Pay attention to what you're saying, I'm a Viking, Viking's have axes and swords."

"Sir! The Viking's threating me." Penelope wines. "Detention Miss Hofferson! Now sit down!" Penelope smirks ant me and let's go of my hair, I bundle it into my arms

and sit next to Hiccup."You Ok?" He looks at my worriedly. "Yeah, trhanks. Just really mad."


End file.
